Wearing Kigurumis
by The-madness-linked-to-a-hat84
Summary: The Joker is crippled by his obsession with the batman. Is a change in attire all that's needed for Harley to get the attention she craves


**Kigurumis definition - A masked cosplay'er usually of a manga character can also refer to mascots who have a non furry costume (can also refer to full body pyjamas made in Japan)**

'Mistah J' hadn't been feeling himself in all respects of the term; his interest in batman had consumed him, now budding into a crippling obsession. Shuffling a deck of identity embellished cards, he sat comfortably watching as the masked 'hero', to which the city now dubbed him, infiltrating his way through the Arkham Asylum, proving once and for all that the game was coming to an end. Harley did her best managing the surrounding areas, delegating the highly painted but under-appreciated henchmen, making an example of any who disobeyed. She knew only too well how their minds worked; most of the employed were insane and very violent and sick criminals with unchallenged capabilities and while they weren't shy on voicing their opinions they were smart enough to keep said points of view close to their chests.

Harley was beautiful beyond measure, a character full of conflicting personas to which made her all the more dangerous. The Joker had relinquished her sense of conscience, flushing away all control, allowing her for the first time to truly feel free. Their twisted relationship carried no stability, offered 'nothing' any sane individual would 'willingly' subject them-self to, simply promoting unjust abuse, wearing welts and bruising of past mistakes as mere reminders.

Understanding her feelings weren't replicated came as no revelation, yet noting the slight glint in his eye that he once held for her, now shining with admiration towards the 'Batman' triggered a more venomous side. Keeping her distance from her lover's side, her hands moved, resting upon her cocked hip, as her fingers splayed teasing the slightly creased seam.

"That what this is all about pudding? The B-man doing more for you than lil ol' me? He sure is a snazzy dresser, it'd be a real shame to get blood all over his outfit - or maybe ..." The thought became apparent, ringing between her ears like a siren. "If it's the bats my pudding wants, it's the bats my pudding gets."

 **/\/\ ^..^ /\/\**

"Batman... Batman... Can somebody tell me what kind of a world we live in, where a man dressed up as a 'bat' gets all of my press? This town needs an enema!"

The cards trimly resting between his gloved fingers were angrily propelled towards the assembled monitors conveniently stacked before him. Signs of perspiration beaded around his brow while the cracked face paint embedded itself within the deep scar tissue. Swinging indifferently within his chair, the deep red surrounding his mouth took on a more sadistic take as it was chaotically smeared across his cheeks.

"Oh Mistah J!" her childish giggle echoed from the cowering shadows, threatening to give away her position.

"What, is it Harley? I thought I'd told you to keep the 'dork knight' busy. Things were just starting to get -interesting."

The venom carried with his words sent a shrill of excitement coursing through her body. "Relax puddin' I ordered some of the armoured minions to keep the bat freak occupied. They were chanting for his blood so I couldn't possibly resist. While you -" Harley took a step forward revealing her recently changed attire. Putting aside her form fitting leather and skimpy patches of fabric, the light edged upon an oversized pyjama suit resembling nothing other than a bat. "- I'd figured you'd have some unfinished business."

A blood curdling smile lifted his features taking on a whole manner of suggestions "Come here Harley girl!"

Sauntering closer to the beckoned call, revealed more of the cotton material hanging loosely to, intentionally, conceal her slender form. From under her arms a sheer material wavered, characteristically filling out the flying mammals image. The black lipstick brushed over her plump lips, gained a slight sheen as she became caught within the light of the television screens, while nestled between her neater pigtails sat hair clips balancing cartoonist bat ears.

Confidence or possible stupidity filled her ever changing demeanour, shielding her from subtle motions such as the deadly glint within her lovers eyes and the cracking of his knuckles as he tightened his hold upon the ends of the chair arms, strictly ignoring the growing numbness brought on by the lack of flowing blood.

Upon the screens, the asylums story continued to play out with batman effortlessly decimating the wanted criminals with a mixture of talented arts. Harley positioned herself to playfully grind her hips against the Jokers clothed crotch, continuing her seductive torment, as her legs rested comfortably either side of his lap. Her arms shifted to cradling his neck acting as additional support allowing her opportunity to analyse his features.

" _Like what you see?_ " It was then a sudden darkness engulfed her.


End file.
